A Tale Of Two Aliens
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Power Girl is head over heels in love with Hawkgirl
1. Chapter 1

A Tale Of Two Aliens

by Taijutsudemonslayer

Justice League

Hawkgirl/Power Girl

Rating M

Karen Starr, aka Power Girl walked down a hallway on board the Justice League's Watchtower, she is looking for Shayera Hol, aka Hawkgirl to ask her if she would like to go to the upcoming Justice League banquet. Karen walked past one of the Training Rooms, she saw John Stewart and Shayera inside and they were arguing, Karen narrowed her eyes at John.

Karen hated the way that John had been treating Shayera as of late, since Superman and the others welcomed Shayera back into the league with open arms John remained cold and hateful.  
Unable to stand anymore Power Girl entered the room.

"Well hello Karen, to what do we owe this pleasure?" John asked sarcastically, the blonde ignored John and turned to Shayera.

"Shayera, could I speak to you privately?" Karen asked nervously.

"Sure Karen, I was hoping to talk to you today anyway." Shayera replied, Karen's heart soared when she heard the redhead's words.

Shayera walked over to Karen and took the Kryptonian's gloved left hand before they left the Training Room.

Once the pair was outside in the hallway Shayera turned to Karen and smiled at the blonde heroine.

"So Shayera, what is on your mind?" Karen asked as she was led by Shayera to her quarters.

"I... was wondering if you have a date for the banquet?" Shayera asked hesitantly, Karen's smiled. Suddenly Karen pushed Shayera against the door and locked eyes with the winged redhead.

"I'd love to go with you, Shayera." Karen whispered before she leaned forward and kissed Shayera gently on the lips, Shayera closed her eyes as she melted into Karen's kiss, Karen grabbed Shayera's left leg and wrapped it around her waist.

Shayera could feel herself becoming wet underneath her pants, Shayera gently stroked Karen's long blonde hair with her right hand. Once they separated Karen leaned in and kissed Shayera's neck which caused the redhead to throw her head back and moan the blonde's name.

"Ohhhhh." Shayera moaned as Karen moved her hands down to Shayera's pants and pushed them down revealing Shayera's neatly shaved pussy.

"Oh my." Karen said in husky voice, Karen removed her gloves before she slipped a finger inside the redhead. "Mmmmm!" Shayera groaned as she felt the intrusion of Karen's finger.

"K-Karen ... b-bed." Shayera stammered. Karen walked over to the bed with Shayera in her arms, Karen laid Shayera down on the bed before Karen joined the winged redhead on the bed. Once Karen was on top of Shayera, the Thanagarian wrapped her legs tightly around Karen, the Kryptonian beauty began humping Shayera hard and fast, cum began oozing from both Shayera and Karen. "Karen, I...I'm about to...CUM!" Shayera screamed as she arched her back.

Shayera released Karen, Karen moved down Shayera's body until she was staring at the Thanagarian's drippling pussy, Karen licked her lips seductively before lowering her head in between Shayera's legs and began eating Shayera's pussy.

Shayera arched her back and gasped sharply, Karen's mouth filled with Shayera's juices. The blonde was loving Shayera's taste, Shayera was in heaven as she ran her fingers through Karen's hair.

"Oh Karen, your tongue feels soo good inside me. D-don't stop." Shayera moaned loudly.  
Karen kept up the pace of her licks, she then slowed down and swirled her tongue around inside Shayera, which drove

the Thanagarian wild with lust. After Karen was finished she crawled up into Shayera's arms and kissed her passionately.  
"Thank you, Shayera." Karen whispered. "You're welcome Karen, I'll do anything for you." Shayera replied and was rewarded with another kiss from Karen.

"You were amazing." Karen said after she rolled over onto her left side to face her bedmate, Shayera blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks Karen, you were too, I've never been this drained after making love before." Shayera said with a laugh.

"Sorry." Karen whispered, Shayera straddled the blonde and leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips briefly.

"Don't ever apologize for making love to me, Karen." Shayera said, Karen nodded slowly.

Then Shayera laid her head down on Karen's chest and closed her eyes, Karen gently caressed Shayera's face as she herself began feeling sleepy.

"Goodnight Shayera, I love you." Karen said she closed her eyes, Shayera smiled when she heard Karen's words. "I love you too, Karen." Shayera said before she fell asleep thinking of Karen.

The next morning Shayera woke up still in Karen's arms, for the first time in a long time Shayera felt happy and content. She smiled as she climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to shower, Batman was walking around the Watchtower looking for Hawkgirl.

He hadn't seen the Thanagarian since she was in a sparring match with Vixen and Black Canary, Batman saw John Stewart and asked him had he seen Shayera and John told Batman that she was with Power Girl last. Then Batman and John decided to go to Shayera's quarters.

Karen sat up on the bed, she looked at Shayera, who was standing naked in the bathroom doorway. Shayera looked back at Karen and blew the blonde a kiss, just then there was a knock at the door.

"Could you answer the door please Karen?" Shayera asked. "I'd be delighted, Shayera." Karen answered, Karen got out of bed and grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around her body before making her way over to the door. Karen pressed the Open button and the door slid up revealing John and Bruce, who were shocked to see Power Girl there and wearing nothing but a bed sheet.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Karen?" Batman asked angrily as Shayera came out of the bathroom in a towel, she walked up behind Karen and wrapped her strong arms and wings around the short haired Kryptonian.

"Why is it any of your business why Karen is here, Batman? Last time I checked you're not her boyfriend nor her Father. So I suggest that you; One: Mind your own business and Two: Leave my quarters and take John with you." Shayera said with venom in her voice.

"Just know that we won't let this stand, Shayera." John said before leaving with Batman.

Vixen and Black Canary are leaving the Infirmary after Dinah accidently injured Mari when they were sparring, thankfully Mari's injuries were mostly superficial, Dinah walked ahead of Mari, not sure if she was angry with her. Mari dropped her gaze as she walked into her quarters, she was about to shut the door when the blonde woman stopped her.

"Mari wait...please, can we talk?" Dinah asked, the ebony heroine sighed and nodded. Mari walked over and sat down on the bed, Dinah followed her lead and sat down next to her ebony friend.

"What do you want to talk about Dinah?" Mari asked. "I...I broke up with Oliver Mari, I'm divorcing him." Mari looked at Dinah and smiled.

"So, where does that leave us?" the African woman asked, "I was hoping that you would escort me to the League's banquet on Saturday night." Dinah said, her eyes full of hope.

"Of course I'll escort you Dinah sweetie." Mari said as she reached over and gently grasped the blonde's right hand.

"Mari, I-I have to tell you something."

"Ok Dinah, what is it?" Mari asked.

"Well you see Mari, the reason that I'm leaving Oliver is that I fell in love with someone else." Dinah said with a sigh.

"Who is it?" Vixen inquired, Dinah smiled at Mari before she leaned in and gently pressed her lips to Mari's.

"You Mari... I've fallen in love with you." the blonde whispered into Mari's left ear. "Dinah." Mari whispered.

"Oh Mari, it's always been you, I was just too afraid to admit my feelings for you until now."

"Mari, do you think that we can hold off on having sex?" Dinah asked gently.

"Sure, anything you want, Dinah." the ebony woman replied.

The women undressed and climbed into bed together, Dinah wrapped her arms around Mari and let out a content sigh.

"You ok Dinah?" Mari asked. "Yes Mari sweetie, you've made me so happy, I feel loved for the first time in a long time." the blonde said before she nuzzled closer to her new lover.

"I'm glad, you deserve to be happy, Dinah." Mari said before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile...

Not all of the romance is happening on board the Watchtower, Selina Kyle is going to visit her girlfriend Lois Lane, who is working late at the Daily Planet, Selina and Lois have been dating for close to a year now and are talking about getting engaged. Selina had stopped off at a florist and picked up some red roses for Lois, she smiled as the elevator stopped on Lois' floor.

"This night can't get any better." Selina said to herself as she exited the elevator.

Selina walked up to Lois' office door and knocked. "Yes?" Lois said from inside.

"Special delivery for Lois Lane." Selina answered, Lois sprang from her seat and hurried to her door and opened it to Selina standing there with the roses in her hand and smiling.

"Hey babe." Lois said with a coy smile. "Hey yourself sexy." Selina said before entering Lois' office.

"Working late again sweetheart?" Selina asked Lois after she placed the bouquet of roses on her file cabinet.

"Yeah, sorry Selina." Lois said sadly, Selina walked over to Lois and pulled her chair out from behind her desk.  
"Time for you to take a break." Selina said playfully.  
Lois smiled wickedly at Selina and licked her lips, Selina turned and walked back to the door and locked it.  
Selina came back over to Lois and straddled her, Lois grabbed Selina's hips as the taller woman leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"Mmmmm." Selina moaned into Lois' mouth, their kiss was brief. Once they separated Selina smiled at Lois.

"Lois, I've got a surprise for you." "Really? What is it?"

"I saw Supergirl earlier today, she said that she and Barbara won't be at the banquet, so she gave me their tickets."

"Ok sweetheart, I'd love to go since its important to you." Lois said.

"Mmmmm good, now onto more... pressing issues." Selina replied.

The rest of the week flew by for Shayera and Karen, though they would only see each other briefly in passing, the mere sight of the other would be all that was needed to get Shayera's and Karen's hearts pounding respectively for one another.

Soon, the night of the banquet had arrived and for the first time in her life Karen was actually nervous about the banquet, she is agonizing over what to wear to the event, she settled on a strapless midnight blue dress and matching four inch pumps.

Karen applied a small amount of perfume before grabbing her purse and leaving her apartment.

Shayera arrived at Wayne Manor amid the other guests, who were clamoring for her attention, but the redhead was uninterested in them, then Bruce Wayne walked up to the tall winged woman.

"Hello Shayera, welcome to my-." Bruce started to say, but Shayera spun around and glared at him.

"Why have you asked me here, Bruce?" she snapped.

"J-just to introduce you to some of the big names in Gotham, and from around the world. We're all here to celebrate."

Shayera was appalled, her anger rose to a fever pitch, but just then Karen Starr walked into the party. Her beauty had Shayera spellbound. To Shayera no one else in the room mattered or existed.

Walking away from Bruce, Shayera walked over to Karen, "Hello Beautiful, Would you like to dance?" Shayera asked.

"I would indeed, Ms. Hol." Power Girl replied.

Shayera and Karen went out on the dance floor, Shayera wrapped her arms around Karen's waist. Karen's arms went around Shayera's neck. Shayera began to grind into Karen with the beat of the music. Their pussies ground together creating an instant wet spot in Shayera's thong.

Karen didn't seem to mind this, so Karen moved her arms from around Shayera's neck and slid them slowly down her body. Shayera brought her right hand up to Karen's right breast, hearing a small sigh escape the blonde's lips. Shayera found Karen's nipple and began to squeeze it between her fingers feeling it erect under her touch. Shayera leaned in and touched her lips with Karen's...feeling how smooth and warm they were. Shayera slid past them with her tongue.

The redhead wanted to explore Karen's mouth more...to taste her. They kissed passionately for a few seconds...Shayera's hands on Karen's breasts...They didn't even realize that the music had stopped and everyone was staring at them.

"Filthy dykes!" someone yelled before throwing a wine glass at the two women.

Shayera nuzzled against Karen, seeking protection. The blonde quickly scooped Shayera up in her arms and flew out of Wayne Manor with hundreds of angry people coming after them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Power Girl landed gracefully on a rooftop about ten miles from Wayne Manor and the angry crowd, she gently lowers Shayera to the ground on her feet, then the shorter blonde turns and is about to fly away when she feels Shayera's left hand on her left shoulder.

"Please Karen, don't go." Shayera says softly.

Power Girl slowly turns around and faces the taller redhead, a confused look on her beautiful face.

"I endangered you, Shayera, I should not have kissed you. Please forgive-." Karen started to say, but was cut off by Shayera, who leaned over and kissed Karen for the second time. Karen's lips were feather soft as Shayera placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips. The younger blonde closed her eyes, silently begging Shayera to deepen the kiss,

Shayera however pulled back slowly. Much to Karen's dismay.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come here." Power Girl said sadly.

"I see." Shayera said trying hard not to cry in front of her love.

Realizing that she had unknowingly hurt Shayera's feelings, Karen turned around and faced Shayera and hugged her gently.

"Please do not cry, darling it makes me sad to see you unhappy." Karen said.

"I-I can't help it Karen, the woman that I love is about to leave me." Shayera said as a single tear rolled down her right cheek.

Shayera leaned into Karen and put her arms around the shorter woman. Their lips met and tongues touched. Shayera's hands roamed over Karen's body...she had the softest skin. All thoughts of backing out for Shayera faded into the background.

Shayera removed Karen's dress. Shayera was pleased to see Karen wasn't wearing a bra. Her breasts spilled out revealing perfect nipples already erect. Shayera lowered her head pulling Karen's right nipple into her mouth. Shayera swirled her tongue around it quickly. Karen moaned loudly.

Shayera sucked and licked...tasting Karen once more. Karen pulled Shayera's dress down and tossed them aside before laying the sexy blonde down on her back on the rooftop. Karen quickly undressed, their passion leading them on. As they lay on the roof, Shayera lowered herself to kiss Karen's breasts. She trailed kisses down Karen's taught stomach and onto her thighs. Karen moaned in anticipation for what was to come. Shayera's lips found Karen's smoothness...her tongue separating Karen's lips. Karen felt Shayera's warm tongue slide over her clit. Karen let out a moan as Shayera licked and sucked her harder and harder. Shayera ran her fingers over the wetness and slowly inserted two fingers into Karen's aching pussy.

Shayera pumped them in and out while still licking and sucking Karen's clit. Karen could feel herself start to cum.

Waves of pleasure ran through her...Karen arched her back as her juices began to run freely into Shayera's waiting mouth.

Karen came down from her high slowly...she was lying on the roof next to Shayera running her fingers through Shayera's crimson colored hair. Karen kissed Shayera hard on the mouth, tasting herself on the redhead's tongue.


End file.
